Prim and Proper
by Feline Feral
Summary: Owen finds out something new about Ianto


Title: Prim and ProperDisclaimer: I own nothing. I only play.Author: **felineferal**Pairing: Jack/IantoSummary: Owen finds out something new about Ianto

Notes: Fic inspired by random knowledge I didn't know about GDL; thanks to finksgirl who posted the information with a pic. Could be called crack fic. Set anywhere in the beginning of series 2 as long as it's before Reset.

**Prim and Proper**

Ianto walked around the Hub handing out coffees as usual. Tosh had accepted hers with a smile and thanks before going back to starring at a screen that was passing alien symbols by far to fast for him to even attempt to understand. Gwen had taken hers and Jack's without so much of a word of thanks before heading up to Jack's office. Ianto sighed at that, he had wanted to talk to Jack; with Gwen there he wouldn't get the chance.

That brought him to Owen. The doctor was rifling through reports, stopping to read different pages with a frown. Ianto watched him rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. Shaking his head Ianto made his way over to him not feeling all that sorry for Owen's current state. It was hard to muster up compassion for a man who had created his own problem; he had to learn to stop letting the reports pile up.

Standing beside Owen Ianto waited for the man to acknowledge his presence. It took several minutes but Owen finally spoke up, "Just leave it on the desk, thanks."

Ianto just rolled his eyes; Owen hadn't even looked up from the papers. Leaning over Ianto tried to clear a place to put the mug while still holding the tray. Owen chose that moment to look up and attempt to help, though he didn't really get far.

Looking up Owen noticed something sparkle in Ianto's ear as his head moved, "Who you trying to fool?"

Ianto placed the mug down and looked at Owen, "Pardon?"

"Do you really think an earring is going to make some girl take better notice?"

"No that would be my looks," Ianto cringed internally as the words came out; he really was spending too much time with Jack. "Also, earring...what are you talking about?"

Owen fingered the stud in Ianto's left ear, "Oy, wait a minute this isn't new."

Ianto pulled away from Owen's hand, mentally kicking himself. He'd completely forgotten about the stud he'd put in the night before when he'd gone out.

"No, excuse me," Ianto shouldered his way past Owen, heading towards Jack's office. He'd seen Gwen leave and thought that now he might be able to talk to Jack.

"I didn't figure you the type," Owen called after him.

"Type for what?" Gwen asked in passing.

"He's got his ear pierced."

Gwen looked confused, "So?"

"Teaboy's just to prim and proper, is all."

Tosh looked toward Jack's office, seeing Jack and Ianto talking quietly she debated whether or not to set the others straight on the topic of Ianto. After listening to them muttered more- Owen tossing out many more insults- she came to a decision.

Minimizing what she was working on Tosh opened a folder containing screen captures from last nights CCTV, "Gwen, Owen, could you come here a moment please?"

The two stopped talking and looked over to her. With a shrug they moved to stand behind her. "What?" Owen asked agitated, "I've got work to do."

Tosh had to laugh at that, "Teasing Ianto does not qualify as work Owen." She clicked on the first of the images.

Gwen started when she took a good look at it. The quality was good enough that they could see Ianto leaning against a bench, apparently waiting for something.

"Is that Ianto?" Gwen asked.

Tosh nodded, "Yup, not quite as prim and proper as you thought is it Owen?" She moved through the screenshots one by one. Ianto didn't look anything like he did at this moment. His hair was wild and the suit was gone. In its place were tight black pants and a shirt that look so tight it may as well have been painted on.

"Who would have thought Teaboy had it in him."

Tosh clicked to the next picture, "Jack apparently."

The picture depicted Jack pressing Ianto into the side of a convertible devouring his mouth. Tosh moved quickly to close the window she'd meant to delete that one; proof that Ianto wasn't as uptight as Owen made him out be was one thing but that one felt like an invasion of privacy – more so that spying on him with CCTV anyway.

"Nice pictures there Tosh," Jack said, stopping to stand behind them.

"Ah...just trying to help?" She said meekly looking at Ianto as he walked in behind Jack.

"While I appreciate it I would appreciate it more if you considered my privacy next time," Ianto said as he moved away to collect the mugs, now containing cold coffee.

Tosh looked suitable chastised but Owen looked thoughtful. All Ianto said was he had to consider privacy, not actually confide by it.

"Think you can get back to work now?" Jack asked, though his tone left no space to object. Gwen scrambled off to her desk while Owen sauntered away.

"Oh and Owen," Jack smiled. "You'll be cleaning the Weevils cage for the next week."

Owen opened his mouth to object but Jack was already gone.

NJPAP

Finding Ianto in the small kitchen cleaning the coffee mugs Jack smiled, "You forgot to take it out."

Ianto shrugged, "It was bound to happen at one point and it's not like Tosh didn't already know."

"The others didn't."

Ianto shrugged again and moved to make fresh coffee. Something that was made difficult as Jack invaded his personal space.

Grabbing Ianto around the waist Jack pulled him close. Leaning close enough to touch Ianto's ear as he spoke Jack said, "Maybe now that they know you aren't as prim and proper as they thought you could wear something other than a suit to work."

Ianto smiled, "I thought I looked good in a suit, sir."

Laughing Jack said, "You do, I can just see your cute ass much better in those jeans." He grabbed Ianto butt as he spoke.

"You sure you would want me to be wearing them then? I mean I might distract everyone."

Jack seemed to ponder this for a moment, "You're right, better not risk it. The only person I want you distracting is me." He lightly kissed his way up Ianto's neck before playfully tugging on the earring. Laughing he let Ianto go and made his way out of the kitchen.

Shuddering Ianto tried to focus on the coffee but a smile still found away to his face.


End file.
